Abstract The UNC Center for Environmental Health and Susceptibility (UNC-CEHS) Administrative Core strategically supports our center theme: translating interdisciplinary research on environmental health threats to improve public health in North Carolina. UNC-CEHS supports a dynamic environmental health sciences research community at UNC-Chapel Hill, helping new investigators identify research resources and collaborators, providing administrative and scientific leadership, and facilitating fiscal management. The Core also integrates expertise from different departments and Schools at the University, providing a unified and multidisciplinary leadership perspective. Major programmatic efforts include Career Development, Facility Cores and a Community Outreach and Engagement Core. The Administrative Core also administers a CEHS Pilot Project Program, each year offering five awards of $30,000 targeted to junior investigators, and three $50,000 Pilot Projects to enhance multidisciplinary translational research needs. The Administrative Core strategically administers resources, ensures connectivity across UNC-CEHS via multiple enrichment activities, ensures engagement of members in stakeholder and community discussions, and strategically responds to North Carolina environmental health needs. To strategically direct Administrative Core activities, the UNC- CEHS leadership utilizes several advisory structures. First, we meet bi-annually with our Stakeholder Advisory Board, establishing multidirectional communication between scientists and community partners. Second, the Internal Advisory Committee (Figure 1) meets monthly and the External Advisory Committee meets annually to track goals and evaluate center progress. The Internal and External Advisory Committees are integrated and all three focus areas (environmental cancer, cardiopulmonary disease, and developmental disease) and multiple disciplines are represented on both committees. The UNC-CEHS Administrative Core is a dynamic, self-evaluative unit strategically focused on our central theme.